ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Animaltamer7
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Animaltamer7 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superbike10 (Talk) 05:21, April 13, 2011 Evidence for Articguana being unlocked Show confirmation (no, Ben 10,000's quote doesn't count as evidence. He was extremely vague) or stop adding it to the Codon Stream page. I will ban you if you keep adding things that have not been confirmed. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to argue with you Blaziken but on the website that confirms Clockwork and Eatle's names it says that Ultimate Alien toys for Clockwork, Eatle and Articguana were made so what would be the point for their toys to be made if they aren't unlocked? Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 08:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It could be just to keep the fans happy. However, even if the toys are being made and Articguana is set to appear, how do you know it was Ben 10,000 who unlocked it and not present time Ben who will unlock it eventually? If it was Ben 10,000, then Articguana is already unlocked. If it's present time Ben, it's not. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If it is just for fans they could get sued for false information and even though it is a silly thing they wouldn't risk it. It isn't confirmed that either of them unlocked it but Ben could have unlocked Articguana off screen. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 08:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) They just made the toy, they didn't confirm that they were unlocked in Ben's Ultimatrix. And the problem with that is "It isn't confirmed" and "could have". Unless it's confirmed, it does not belong on pages. As far as we know, it has not been unlocked. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) They confirmed it would be made for UA and it would be silly for a toy that won't appear in UA to be made. We don't know if it has been unlocked but it would most definitely be unlocked in the future because it is confirmed. Sorry if this makes no sense I'm in the middle of watching a movie and it's distracting. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 09:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) True, it is apparently either already unlocked or will be unlocked sometime in the future. However, since we don't know which is true, we'll put "No". Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Camp Fear Nope, they were planning it six months in advance. Blaziken (T-B- ) 09:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: One thing What does that have to do with anything? Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Evidence for Chimpanzee and Elephant DNA being in the Codon Stream Show irrefutable evidence or stop adding it to the Codon Stream page. Note: Irrefutable does not include "these animals are very smart". Irrefutable is a quote by one of the writers and/or creators of the show. Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Dolphins and humans are confirmed to be in the codon stream but other than that Dwayne said himself the two earth DNA are to remain unknown. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 10:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Exactly my point, though there are other writers who share info on their websites, and since I don't have time to check them all, I'm waiting for Animaltamer7 to explain himself/herself. Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So you don't have irrefutable evidence. Since you do not have irrefutable evidence, don't add that information to pages, as it will get you banned under "inserting false information". Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you for your cooperation. Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC)